The Twin Phenexes
by AlernateReality
Summary: What if Naruto is born as the twin brother of Ravel? I am going to make this story take a parallel to canon with Naruto involved later on in the canon(Narutoxharem)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD or any other franchise that a character in this story may come from.**

 **Please Enjoy**

xxxxxxxxxx

An eight-year-old blonde, blue-eyed boy is walking down the halls of the Phenex mansion with a giddy smile on his face. The reason why he is so happy is the fact that his flames are blue! His dad was so proud of him, but told him to keep it a secret for some reason. He didn't really understand, but his dad said that as a reward he was going to take him to go get his Evil Piece set!

"Nii-san!" a young girl shouts and he looks around and sees his twin sister Ravel running towards him down the halls. She jumps on top of him giving him a huge hug.

"I was worried about you nii-san! You and papa went on a sudden training trip and I didn't know when you would be back" she says getting the blonde to chuckle.

"Don't worry nee-chan it was only 2 days. Besides guess what? I get go and get my Evil Pieces now because father was so impressed! I can't wait" he exclaims giving her his huge trademark smile.

"That's awesome nii-san! You aren't leaving tonight right? It was lonely without you the last couple nights" Ravel says pouting cutely. Now let it be known that these two are basically inseparable. Most days they spend every waking moment together when Ravel isn't learning how to be a proper lady and Naruto isn't training. They share everything with each other including their bedroom and secrets. Their parents tried to separate them, but eventually they gave up as they saw it wouldn't be happening any time soon.

"Nope! I was going to Tou-san's office right now so that I could pester him into getting my Evil Pieces today! Do you want to come? Maybe you get can get yours as well?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah sure! Maybe you will get some cool pieces!" Ravel exclaims and grabs her brother's arm with a small hint of red tainting her cheeks. Let it also be known that Ravel has a slight childlike crush on her nii-san.

They pair walk to their father's office and walk in to see him filling out paperwork, the bane of his existence. Looking up he smiles at the two and says "Naruto, Ravel-chan what can I do for you?"

"Tou-san can we go get my Evil Pieces nows? I really, really want to go get them as my rival Sairaorg already has his!" Naruto shouts loudly.

"Naruto, isn't your rivalry with Sairaorg a bit one sided? I mean he is 5 years older than you and much stronger. I am not too sure he sees you as a rival" Lord Phenex chuckles.

"I will make him acknowledge me with my fists like a man when I get older! You just watch old man" Naruto proclaims getting him a slap on the arm from Ravel and another round of laughs from his dad.

"Very well Naruto. Since you are so adamant about getting your Evil Pieces we can go, but I want you to promise me to not reincarnate anyone until you are 10 ok?" his dad says a little firmly getting a nod from Naruto in response.

"Can I come watch?" Ravel asks and her dad just stands up and walks over and ruffles her head much to her annoyance.

"Of course, little ojou-sama. Now let's go!" he says as he activates a teleportation spell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrive outside the mansion of the current Beelzebub and Naruto quickly rushes in leaving his tou-san and nee-chan in the dust.

"That kid…thank goodness he has you to balance him out Ravel-chan" he dad says to her while they walk after him. A few short moments later they hear an explosion in the distance and they walk in that direction. Seeing a door blasted off they quickly rush in to see smoke everywhere and Naruto with his clothes singed and torn and another man on the ground with a slight dazed expressed.

"Tou-san this man is an idiot" he states getting a gasp of surprise from the man currently getting up off the ground. "I walked in and he started pouring a bunch of liquids in glass containers into one another and the whole room exploded!

"Naruto" his father says a little sternly "This man is the creator of the Evil Piece system and the current Beelzebub" getting a wide-eyed Naruto just staring at him.

Then he shouts, "There is no way one of my idols is this idiot Tou-san!" making the green haired man face fault on the floor. Ravel starts chuckling despite herself and Lord Phenex just starts shaking his head.

"I apologize for my son's behavior Beelzebub-sama. He is quite the handful" Lord Phenex says while bowing slightly.

Lord Beelzebub just waves his apology off and says "It refreshing to hear something different than the normal polite speech that I am accustomed to. Besides I was doing something a little idiotic when he walked in. Anyways you are here for an Evil Piece set I assume?"

"Hai! You better watch out old man because I am going to be the strongest devil ever!" Naruto proclaims loudly getting a chuckle out of the man.

They make their way further back into the room to a machine and Lord Beelzebub asks "Ok Naruto what do you want your peerage to be like?"

"Ummm I want it to be like a family!"

Beelzebub nods his head at the answer and pulls out a brand-new set from the machine and hands it to Naruto.

"Now channel your magic into the pieces Naruto and we will see if anything interesting happens" Lord Beelzebub says and Naruto does as he is told. The magic makes the pieces shine and transform and both his Tou-san and Lord Beelxebub raise an eyebrow. In his set a bishop, knight, rook, and 2 pawn pieces mutated and all the pieces turned a deep blue color.

"Well that's certainly a surprise. Maybe you are right about you becoming the strongest devil ever Naruto" Lord Beelzebub says.

"Congrats nii-san! This is awesome!" Ravel says excited for him. Suddenly, she gets a shy look on her face and she says "Nii-san can I ask you a question?"

"Sure nee-chan. What's up?"

Shuffling her feet and taking a big deep breath to calm her nerves she asks "Can I possibly be a part of your Peerage nii-san?" causing all the eyebrows in the room except hers to raise up.

"Nee-chan you can be a King too? Why would you want to be a part of my Peerage?" Naruto asks confused.

"Well I don't want to leave your side ever nii-san! This way I won't have to and you need someone to keep you in line" she answers.

"Well I told Tou-san that I wouldn't make anyone into a Peerage member until I am 10, but if you still want that when we turn 10 then I can do that nee-chan!" Naruto states with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

10th birthday of Ravel and Naruto

Naruto and Ravel wake up from cuddling together and they both get excited. Naruto is excited that he finally can start making his own Peerage and Ravel is excited that today is the day that secures her future forever by her nii-san. Over the past two years they have only grown closer and now they actually do everything together including training. The first time Ravel saw Naruto's blue flames she was so surprised and happy for him.

Ravel untangles her naked body from Naruto, a trait she took up after speaking to a certain red-haired otaku, and quickly gets dressed. Naruto lays in bed for a little longer in his boxers before slowly moving out from under the comfort of the sheets. Needless to say, Naruto is not a morning person.

"Nii-san today's the day I get to become a part of your Peerage! Can you please do it now?" she asks getting close to him and giving him puppy eyes that instantly squashes any protest.

"Hai, Hai nee-chan" Naruto says a little groggily. He summons his Evil Piece set and pulls out his Queen causing Ravel to look at him with wide eyes.

"Nii-san I shouldn't be your Queen! Someone else should be!" Ravel protests.

"Nee-chan I cannot imagine you as anything but my Queen. No one else deserves it. Now stop arguing about it" he says and Ravel slowly nods her head in acceptance.

"Ravel Phenex, I Naruto Phenex, command you to be my Queen and be by my side forever!" Naruto says as the piece is pushed into her chest. After it settles in her chest she leaps up and hugs him.

"Thank you! I love you nii-sama. I will always be with you and never let anyone take you from me!" she says happily and Naruto smiles at her, but is a little confused about the last part of the statement.

They walk out of their room towards the dining room and they were surprised to find Sairaorg and Rias eating their breakfast with their Queens. "Surprise!" Rias shouts when seeing them and runs over to hug them. The other make their way over and greet them as well.

"Now what are we doing today?" Naruto questions and everyone adopts a thinking expression.

"Let's watch anime Naruto-kun" an 11-year-old Rias says and Naruto shrugs in agreement.

For the entire day, the group watch anime in the Phenex theater and play several board games including chess. Everyone really enjoyed the down time relaxing with friends and no one had to worry about anything. Eventually they all go back to their houses at night leaving Ravel and Naruto alone.

"So, nee-chan are you ready to try that summoning spell you found in that ancient book?" Naruto asks. Ravel had been searching for the best Peerage members possible and found a summoning ritual for a supposedly powerful mage.

"Yes, but let's do it in our room. I don't think Tou-san or Kaa-san would let us do it" Ravel states and they both head off to their room for the night.

The next 2 hours they spent setting up the summoning spell by drawing the massive magic circle in blood on the ground. After confirming that everything is correct, they push their magic into the circle and it lights up blinding them. After the light goes away they see an old man with a long grey beard and ancient heavy clothing causing him to lean slightly on the wooden staff in his hands.

"Hmmm what's this? I was summoned? This hasn't happened in several millennia" the old man muses aloud before looking at the two who summoned him and his eyes widened slightly at seeing the two 10 year olds.

"Hello warlock-san my name is Naruto Phenex and this is my sister Ravel Phenex. I summoned you to help me find the best Peerage I can anywhere in the dimensions. Is this something you can help me with?" Naruto asks politely.

"Fufufu what an interesting request boy. Let me ask what do you want these members of your Peerage for?" the wizened old man asks.

"To add them to my family and give them a great new one!" Naruto states proudly with Ravel grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze in support.

"Well young one I think I can do this for you. However, there is a price that must be paid. What are you willing to give up to find these people?"

Naruto thinks on it a minute and goes to his drawer where he keeps his clothes. He rummages around and pulls out a false bottom and grabs a small vial and Ravel gasps.

Turning around to the old man he walks over and presents him with the vial and says "In the Phenex family our tears have the ability to pretty much heal any injury. The first tears we ever shed are extremely important and sacred thing to each Phenex. You only hand these tears over to someone who is more important than your life and who you would die to protect. I hand these tears over to you to as they are my most precious material possession and to symbolize that I would give up my life for the lives of my Peerage members."

The old man smiles at Naruto and happily accepts the tears and says "I will accept the price you have paid with these tears and your time for the next several years. You will both travel around different places and find your Peerage members and I will bring you back when you are finished."

The man snaps his fingers and the magic circle disappears and the book with the ritual as well. "I can't have people summoning me too often, now can I? Now" he says and snaps his fingers again to summon a portal "please step through there and begin your journey Naruto and Ravel Phenex."

The two lock hands and look into each other's eyes and see the determination in them. They step forward into the black portal and then it as well as the old man disappears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

7 years later

In the ballroom of Phenex mansion there is a large party going on with almost all high class noble devils in appearance. Everyone is all cheers and smiles except for a small group of kids in a corner and a certain red haired girl being paraded around like some sort of trophy by Riser Phenex.

"Kuso! Is there really nothing we can do?" a 17-year-old brown haired boy asks the group who are all similarly pissed off and depressed.

"Unfortunately, all we can do now Issei is be there for Buchou and help her through this" Akeno says sadly. She also was thinking of what Raiser might try to do to her and Asia. Shaking the thoughts away, she downs the champagne in her glass.

"What if I go beat that bastard up?" Issei suggests again and Akeno rolls her eyes.

"Issei if you do that then you will die and Rias will be even more sad that one of her Peerage members died. We just have to bear this and hope for a miracle" Akeno states before walking off.

Meanwhile Sirzechs is having a similar conversation with his wife Grayfia. "I can't watch this happen Grayfia. She is going to be miserable."

"You risk your position as Maou and you break an agreement between clans, which the Maou have no right to interfere in. Unless you are willing to give it all up and shame the Gremory house you have to bear this Lucifer-sama" Grayfia states emotionlessly, but deep inside she doesn't want Rias to marry this degenerate man-whore either.

"Fuck this. I can't stand it I have to do something" he says as he walks to the front of the crowd where Rias and Riser are about to get married. He looks into her eyes and sees fear, anger, and acceptance and it breaks his heart. Nodding to himself he gathers the courage to risk it all for his sister.

"Lords and Ladies, can I please have your attention. I am standing up here to say that-" he says only to get interrupted when the massive doors swing open causing everyone to look at the cause.

Two people walk in and look around the scene in front of them. The first is a blonde, blue-eyed male who stands and 6' with muscles that are bulging out of the tight shirt that he has on. This causes many female members of the audience to blush upon seeing him. On his arm is a girl of similar age to the male and also shares his blue eyes and blonde hair, but hers is long and in drills. She stands at 5'6 with a beautiful face and a womanly figure with D-cup breasts and trim waist and a nice firm ass with toned legs. She is wearing a summer dress that is a dark blue and stops several inches above her knees. The males of the audience are all immediately enamored with this girl.

"OH MY GOD *Everyone winces and glares* SHE IS HOTTER THAN BUCHOU" Issei shouts with a massive nose bleed and Koneko punches him in the face knocking him out.

The male looks over to the girl on his arm and says "See nee-chan I told you we were having a party! Though how they knew we would be back today for them to throw this party for us I don't know" he says with a thinking expression while everyone gains a sweat drop and question mark above their head.

The girl just sighs and pulls his cheek and says "Baka onii-sama! Clearly this isn't for us. It looks like a marriage ceremony. Honestly, you drive me crazy." Grayfia, meanwhile, gains a small smile on her face realizing that someone out there also understands her plight.

"Marriage ceremony? Who is getting married?" he says scanning the audience and sees the red-haired girl in the white dress.

"TOMATO-CHAN IS GETTING MARRIED?" he shouts getting snickers from the audience and making the girl in question get a tic mark, but her face turn as red as her hair color. _'Wait tomato-chan? I only knew one person that called me that'_ she thought and her eyes went wide.

"Naruto! Ravel! Is that you?" she says surprised and the rest of the audience gain shocked expressions as well. Everyone in the Underworld knew that the twins of the Phenex family mysteriously vanished 7 years ago. Lady Phenex's eyes start watering up looking at them and a small smile graces her lips. She hadn't been the same since they left and now that they are back she feels whole again.

The duo start walking forward and he says "Got it in one Tomato-chan. The years have been especially nice to you" he says with a large grin causing her to turn red even darker and Ravel to slap him on the arm.

"What are you two runaways doing here? I am trying to get married here!" Riser shouts haughtily and everyone glares at him.

Both Naruto and Ravel go wide eyed at that statement and Naruto says "No way Tomato-chan would want to marry your womanizing, arrogant as hell ass Riser. Clearly, something is wrong."

"There was a contract that states the youngest Phenex member would marry the next heir of Gremory that was created hundreds of years ago after the Civil War. Since you left you gave away that spot to me and now I am going to marry her!" Riser says while laughing.

Naruto, narrowing his eyes, says "I didn't even know about that till now, but no way in hell am I letting you ruin one of my friends lives Riser just so that you could get her in bed with you. Not like you could get a girl any other way."

Rias starts laughing and Riser glares murder at his younger brother. Ravel feels a little uncomfortable in front of everyone with this going on between brothers, but she will always stay with Naruto no matter what. Sirzechs though, he was thanking every deity out there that this opportunity arose.

"If I may, might I suggest a Ratings Game or a 1 on 1 fight between brothers to clear this up? This way no one will contest who gets to marry Rias?" he says and Naruto gains a smirk.

"I am pretty sure my big brother can't fight without his harem, that I am sure he has, stroking his ego. I mean just look at him" Naruto says tauntingly.

"What does a disgraceful runaway know about the might of a true Phenex? There is no way I can lose to trash like you and I can show you what a mistake you made. You are no true Phenex. A 1 on 1 duel to clear up this mess and cement my engagement to Rias sounds like a wonderful idea. Thank you Lucifer-sama" he says bowing.

"Then let's not waste any more time on this, shall we?" he says and snaps his fingers causing teleportation circles to go under both Riser and Naruto. Before he leaves Ravel kisses his cheek goodbye and he winks at her.

Lady Phenex then runs over to Ravel and hugs her while crying causing some tears to come out of Ravel's eyes as well. Lord Phenex calmly walks after his wife and he hugs them both and whispers how happy he is to see her. Everyone looking on smiles at this unexpected development and several were already trying to think how they could set up marriage contracts with her.

Rias, on the other hand, was ecstatic, as one of her first friends, and one time crush, has come back and might be able to get her out of this horrible contract. She couldn't help but feel nervous for Naruto, however, as she knows Riser is strong.

"How do they know each other?" Kiba asks while Issei is still knocked out. Koneko looks on interested as well as she doesn't know either.

"Well I only knew him for a couple months, but Rias knew him for 2 years and met him through her cousin Sairaorg, who is Naruto-kun's self-proclaimed rival. The girl he was with was Ravel, Naruto-kun's twin sister and his Queen. Both vanished right off the face of the planet 7 years ago and no one has heard from them until today" Akeno explains.

"Can he win?" Koneko asks.

"…I am not sure. He trained all the time when he was young and he was strong, but his older brother has a lot more experience and is probably more powerful than him" Akeno states.

Everyone looks on at the screen, interested in what the outcome will be.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The Field

They both get transported to a large chess board with ginormous statues of pieces 80 feet high on the board. Grayfia says, " _Ladies and Gentlemen this will be regarding the hand of Rias Gremory between Riser and Naruto Phenex. The first to concede, unconscious, or dead will lose all rights to her hand in the future. Begin._ "

"You might as well give up now little stray or I will put you down" Riser says while laughing at his joke. While he is laughing Naruto just rockets forward and slams his fist in his gut making Riser shoot away to the wall of the board.

"Ahhh that felt good" Naruto says while rolling out his neck to stretch. He then smiles dangerously and flies after Riser. He smashes his fist in his face and kicks him in his side breaking some ribs. Riser is trying to block, but the speed and accuracy at which the punches are coming at him is just making him a punching bag. Angry, he shoots off fire magic from his body and quickly backs up to gain some distance.

"Let me show you the power of the Phenex clan" he yells and shoots fireball after fireball at him. Naruto just dodges all of them but is quickly getting bored with that too. He greats a magic circle in front of him and he sends out a dragon made of fire. Blue fire.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Is that blue fire?"

"How is that possible?"

"What does this mean?"

All the people in the room were shocked except Ravel and her parents. They were proud that Naruto could finally show off his fire and me recognized as the prodigy that he is.

xxxxxxxxx

"What the hell is that? Blue fire what the fuck?" Riser yells before trying to get out of the way, but his distraction upon seeing the blue fire ultimately became his undoing. He starts screaming as the fire burns him and the attempts to put it out weren't working. He keeps screaming and screaming as his healing factor was working overtime to heal him.

"Forfeit if you want it to stop. Otherwise it will keep burning for an entire day" Naruto told him with his eyes ice cold.

"Fine. Fine. I FORFEIT DAMNIT NOW STOP IT" Riser screams and Naruto just raises his hand and clenches it, extinguishing the flames. He disappears and Grayfia announces " _The winner of this match is Naruto Phenex_ "

xxxxxxxxxx

The ballroom

Everyone is stunned at how easy that was for Naruto. It didn't even look like he put up an effort. He appears back in the middle of the floor next to his family and says "Yo."

Rias runs over to him and hugs him while sobbing into his shoulder whispering "thank you" many, many times. Naruto just pats her on the back and comforts her. She pulls her head slightly and looks him in the eye and kisses him on the mouth, surprising him for just a moment before returning the kiss.

"HEY RIAS' VIRGINITY BELONGS TO ME" some average looking brown-haired kid shouts and Naruto disconnects from the kiss and scoffs at him.

"Good luck kid. Just because you have the Boosted Gear, which I can barely sense due to your pathetic magical reserves, it doesn't mean shit. She belongs to damn well whoever she wants to belong too" he said to a pissed off kid.

He summons out his boosted gear and yells "Boost" and tries to punch Naruto, but Ravel hits him with a fireball first causing him to scream out in pain.

"Zero doubled is still just zero kid" he says before putting out the fire with water magic and the burnt kid passes out. Rias looks down ashamed of what her Pawn just did and pissed because he interrupted the moment.

"Now for everyone here Rias has continually challenged the marriage contract she is in with my family. I believe that everyone should have the right to marry who they love so I am hereby cancelling the agreement. Please, still enjoy the party though!" Naruto says and everyone claps for him.

 _'I just got the thing I wanted most in the world, so why do I feel a little upset? Is because I could have married Naruto-kun?'_ Rias thinks to herself.

Sirzechs comes over to Naruto and says "Thank you for stepping up and rescuing Rias-tan. If you were a moment later I fear that I would have done something that would have rocked the Underworld."

"Any time" Naruto says with a cheeky grin and Ravel comes back over and loops her arm around Naruto's. Then Naruto sees his parents and hugs them for a long time. Pulling away he says "I am glad to see you both. Ravel and I are going to take our leave for tonight, but we will be back tomorrow at 8 am with my peerage so that we can move in and catch up with everyone. See you around Rias." With that they disappear in a teleportation circle and everyone smiles about having the twin Phenexes around again.

Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba come up to Rias while Asia heals Issei of his burns.

"So, Rias-sama kissing Naruto-sama on his lips after he wins her freedom. What a fairy tale like start to their relationship fufufu" Akeno says giggling earning an embarrassed blush from Rias.

"I would approve of him with Rias-tan. He is quite strong too along with his sister" Sirzechs says causing Rias to hit him.

Turning towards Lord and Lady Phenex Rias says "Do you think it's possible for Akeno and I to join your family tomorrow morning? I would really like to get to talk to Naruto some more."

"Of course, you are welcome to do that. It would help both of our families move past this debacle" Lady Phenex says and they all nod in agreement of that.

Everyone stayed around a little longer, but with everyone eager for the next day, they quickly went to bed except Rias. All she could think about was that kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**First and foremost, I would like to thank everyone who commented, favorited, followed, and/or read my story. This was my first time ever attempting to do something like this and the support you guys gave me meant the world. I read every review or pm that was sent my way and I definitely am taking into consideration what you, the audience, thinks about the story so far. Please continue reviewing in the future as it really helps me as a writer and so that I can make sure I do this story justice.**

 **Here is the next chapter so, Please Enjoy**

xxxxxxxxx

The whole Phenex estate, hell the whole Underworld, was abuzz the next day talking about the recently returned Phenex twins and what that meant for the Phenex family. Everyone knew that the oldest, Ruval, was close to achieving Ultimate Devil status, but Naruto looked extremely strong last night and the blue fire was unexpected. No doubt everyone was wondering about the strength of him, his Peerage, and sister.

Currently at the Phenex estate, Lady Phenex was ordering everyone around to make sure everything was perfect for the arrival of her children and their Peerage. She had a table for 21 set up just in case Naruto had a full Peerage with him and pastries were laid out all across the table. Currently, her husband and oldest son, Ruval, are waiting with her in the dining room for Naruto and Ravel.

"Where is Riser?" Lady Phenex asks the other two who are reading the newspaper, _Devil Daily_ , for the latest in entertainment, Rating Games, and breaking news. On the front page is the pictures of both Naruto and Ravel and the story covering the happenings of last night.

Ruval just grimaced and Lord Phenex lets out a sigh and puts down the paper. "Honey, you know the relationship between Naruto and Riser wasn't the best before he left and after he humiliated him last night, well I doubt he will get over it easily" Lord Phenex says.

"I know he is our son, but I really don't like how arrogant he is and the things he said to Naruto, what brother does that?" Lady Phenex questions with a frown.

"I think he is jealous of Naruto" Ruval states while burning the paper in his hand, getting two incredulous expressions from his parents. "Naruto and Ravel have always been inseparable and since he was 6 Naruto always trained his body as hard as he could and worked himself to the bone to get stronger. His views, I believe, are largely influenced by Sairaorg who didn't inherit the Bael clan's Power of Destruction, which made Naruto argue with Riser about never training and how it was stupid to rely on our clan's abilities. Riser's arrogance really made Naruto mad and so they never hung out, which meant that Ravel never hung out with Riser either. Basically, Naruto took away Riser's little sister from him."

"No one ever told us anything about this! We knew that they didn't like each other, but we never thought about Ravel and Riser's relationship" Lord Phenex exclaims and Ruval gives him a half-smile.

"It's neither of your faults as you were both extremely busy. I know you both trained Naruto and Ravel a bunch, but of course kids won't tell you such things. Anyways, after Naruto and Ravel left Riser was extremely bitter about it and saw his chance to 'take revenge' and take Naruto's place to marry his childhood friend who he knew would turn into a beauty, even if he didn't love her. That's why he was so adamant about the marriage going forward, no matter how much Rias, her family, and you both tried to talk him out of it. His arrogance grew through his wins in the Rating Games and when he won against Rias he finally felt he was getting one over Naruto. Now that Naruto destroyed the marriage and his revenge, while also humiliating him in front of devil society, I highly doubt they can ever have any semblance of a normal brother relationship. I can only hope Riser is humbled from this," Ruval explains sadly.

Both Lord and Lady Phenex were stunned by this explanation and could only regret how Riser was raised, but understanding of the troubles to just be alone with Ravel. It's like trying to pry away Serafall or Sirzechs from their sisters. As they were contemplating all that they were told, Rias and Akeno walk in to the dining room and bow to both Lord and Lady Phenex.

"Thank you for having us over today to see Naruto-kun," Rias says as both girls walk to sit next to Ruval.

"Think nothing of it dear. Of course, you would be excited to see your childhood friends" Lady Phenex says with a smile.

"Where is Naruto-sama, if I may ask?" Akeno says politely.

"He should be here shortly as he still has a couple of minutes. Naruto was always one to be punctual" Lord Phenex says with a proud smile.

"I think that was more because of Ravel than Naruto dear" Lady Phenex says getting a chuckle out of her husband. A maid comes over and whispers something into her ear, which makes Lady Phenex gain a small smile.

"It appears Naruto just arrived outside the mansion, no doubt to show off a little to his Peerage. They should be here shortly," she says explaining what the maid told her. Everyone was a little more than excited and the time seemed to slow down. They heard several footsteps walking down the hall and the doors open and in walked Naruto and on his arm was Ravel who was preening. Rias' eyes slightly narrowed at this and for some reason she was not comfortable with it at all.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Onii-san, Rias-chan, and Akeno it is a pleasure to see you this morning" Naruto says with a smile while hugging each of them with Ravel following suit.

"I'll present my Peerage one at a time so that this way their names and such are easily memorable. Of course, I didn't come up with this but Ravel," Naruto says and Ravel blushes under the praise of her brother.

"Okay so then first up is my only rook, Albedo, as she was powerful enough for both the mutated and normal piece" Naruto says and in walks what may be the very epitome of beauty. Around 26 years-old and standing at 5'6 with a curvy body that has DD breasts, which are being slightly shown by the cut of her tight fitting all-white dress with a golden spider necklace that drapes over her perfectly, and a face that looks angelic and exotic with the golden slit eyes that seemingly is studying everything about the people in front of her. The most stand out features, however, have to be the curved horns that come out above her ears and warp around to her face and the ginormous black wings that start right above the hip and wrap around her lower body. Both Lord Phenex and Ruval immediately sport blushes and the females slightly glare at the female and can't help to feel inadequate

"Albedo is a succubus who I was fortunate enough to happen across during our travels. She is extremely smart, talented, and beautiful and, along with Ravel, helps run and organize the Peerage" Naruto says as he smiles at her. She smiles at him and bows politely to everyone in the room and takes a seat next to Rias at the table.

"My mutated Knight is a girl named Rory Mercury" he says and in walks a girl who is around 13 years old dressed in a black and red gothic dress that goes down to her high thigh and black stockings that cover just past her knee. On top of her head is a black and red bow and in her hand is a giant purple halberd that she carries around with ease. She leans it against it the wall behind her seat and sits down next to Albedo with a smile on her face and looking around slightly in awe of the wealth in the room.

"Naruto, is it really necessary for her to bring in her halberd?" Lord Phenex asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Ahhh, well actually yes, it is. Rory is the Apostle of Emroy, who is the god of Death, War, Violence, and Love, which means it's pretty much required for her to have her weapon on her. Don't worry, as long as you don't associate with Hardy, a goddess of the Underworld from her world or not include her in a fight, she is completely friendly" Naruto says and Rory gives him a wink.

"Now let's move on to my other Knight. His name is Ulquiorra a former Arrancar and one of my best friends" Naruto says with a smile. A 23-year-old man who is 5'6 and possesses a small frame with extremely pale skin walks in wearing an all-white hakama and coat with a black sash and a sword at his hip. The interesting thing about him is that he first has a part of a skull that has a horn covering his hair and his eyes are green with green lines extending from the bottom of his eyes to the bottom of his cheeks. His face displays a neutral expression to those in front of him and he bows slightly.

"I only have two more with me today. The others, well, they are kind of exploring the human realm to try and find my last member that I want to include, but she is kind of impossible to find" Naruto says sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. Ravel rolls her eyes at her brother's odd quirk, but finds it endearing.

"And who is this woman that you are trying to find?" Rias questions with the others looking on curious as well.

Naruto looks around as if he is saying something extremely important and can't be overheard and walks up to the table near where Rias is sitting. Satisfied they were curious enough, he leans in to the group and whispers, "Secret" causing 5 heads to hit the table and him to start chuckling. He walks back next to Ravel with a smug smile on his face.

"Now my first pawn who cost 2 pawn pieces is Ikki Kurogane" Naruto says and in walks a 16-year-old male standing at 5'8 with brown hair and eyes and underneath the simple t-shirt and dark jeans everyone could see just how much he has trained his body. Bowing politely to everyone, he makes his way to sit two seats away from Lady Phenex, leaving room for Naruto and Ravel.

"We met him right before his school year was about to start and after seeing his dedication and skills being neglected by everyone I offered him the chance to have them actually be recognized here" Naruto explains to everyone while Ikki gives them a small smile.

"Finally, the last member I will introduce you to today is Moka Akashiya, a Shinso vampire, who took up a mutated pawn" Naruto says getting eyebrows raised as everyone knew it was very rare for a vampire to become reincarnated. In walks a 17-year-old girl that has silver hair that falls down just past her bosom, which is a respectable D cup, and red eyes that glared at them almost challengingly. She bows and then strides to the seat beside Ikki with power and grace leaving no doubt that she is strong. Lord Phenex and Ruval couldn't help but envy Naruto for the two women he has in his Peerage

"She is an extremely capable young woman and I feel very lucky meeting her and having her wanting to become part of my family and Peerage. She is also a tsundere" Naruto says with a small smirk and Moka glares at him promising him pain the next time they are alone.

"I also have a Bishop and two other pawns, but as I said before, they are trying to find the last person I want in my peerage" he finishes as Ravel sits down next to Lady Phenex and he sits down next to her and Ikki.

"So, Naruto, Ravel," Lady Phenex says with a smile that is a little too sweet for either of their liking, "Where exactly did you two go? We spent many hours searching and worrying for you both and you didn't leave behind a letter or anything signifying you were leaving."

Naruto and Ravel look at each other obviously wanting the other to answer. After a couple of seconds of staring, Naruto sighs and rubs a hand through his hair while he collects his thoughts.

"Well," Naruto explains to them, "It all started after we stepped into a portal of an old warlock that we summoned…"

xxxxxxxx

 _Flashback_

Naruto and Ravel step through the black portal with their hands interlocked and determined expressions on their faces. Appearing on the other side of the portal, they immediately squint their eyes and hold their other hands above their eyes to try and see better. After a couple seconds of adjustment, they could see clearly, and what they saw shocked them. They were standing in the center of huge circular room with bookshelves filled to the brim with books surrounding them and reaching up to the roof, which is hundreds of meters above their heads. Looking closely, they can see gaps in-between the books shelves, giving them the impression that there are more shelves behind the ones that they can see, and the multiple bridges above their heads at different altitudes seems to support that.

"Wow" Ravel mutters out and Naruto only shakes his head dumbly agreeing with that statement. It accurately sums up how they feel about the place, yet doesn't captivate it at all.

"Hoho, you youngsters seem to like my home" the old man says with a slight chuckle.

"What is this place?! And who are you warlock-san? You are a lot cooler than what I thought before" Naruto shouts excitedly and Ravel smacks him on the arm for being rude.

Ruffling Naruto's spiky, wild, blonde hair, he says "Well this place really doesn't have a set name per say, I only call it home as I am the one who built it. As for me, my name is Mephisto Pheles."

Ravel and Naruto both gasp when they hear that.

"You mean Mephisto Pheles as one of the oldest devils in existence that disappeared several millennia ago as he didn't agree with Lucifer on how to rule the devils and was rumored to be as strong as Lucifer himself? THAT Mephisto Pheles?" Ravel asks/demands.

"Fufufufu, it seems youngsters these days still remember my name. Yes, I am that Mephisto Pheles. After I left the Underworld, I traveled for a while, until I met some interesting people, who helped me build this library in its own tiny dimension. Ever since then, I have collected all the information in here and I am constantly venturing out into the world for more. I seek to understand all things; therefore, I must always seek out new information, even from different dimensions," he explains with a small smile.

"Actually, I have been recently trying to figure out a way to prolong my life as I am starting to get up there in the years, so the Phenex tears you gifted me will greatly help in my efforts and this gets rid of the cost and regulation that they have and the chance I might be recognized in the Underworld."

"N-no problem Pheles-sama" Naruto says while rubbing the back of his head as he now understands just who he was in the presence of.

"Well Naruto and Ravel, I also need to do one more thing in order to make this deal of ours official" he says making them both slightly gulp as they thought it already was official.

"Don't worry," he continues chuckling at their expressions, "I only have to erase the knowledge of how to summon me from your minds. I am still not quite sure how you found that old book, however, I must make sure that people can't do that in the future. The way you summoned me was an ancient way of force summoning a specific devil using ancient blood magic. You both might not have realized, but the amount of blood needed for that ritual would have normally required 6 fully grown adults. Luckily, your Phenex regeneration could continually make yourself new blood. Anyways, that skill had been lost for millennia, but you two youngsters did it. Therefore, to make sure you or any others don't abuse this power I must destroy the knowledge. Is that ok?"

They both nod and he places his hands on their heads and channels a small amount of magic to their heads and closes his eyes. After shifting through their minds and deleting what he thought was pertinent, he opens them and gives them a smile.

"Now, for being such good kids I will let you roam around and look at anything you want" Mephisto says.

"But wait, aren't you supposed to be sending us to find our new Peerage members?" Naruto asks confused.

"Onii-sama, I love you, but come on! This is basically a lost treasure! Don't you want to explore and learn about everything?" Ravel says admonishing him while stomping getting a chuckle from the old man.

"It's cool, but I want to meet our new family as soon as possible! Imagine all the cool things they can do and what we will see! Hell, we have only left the Phenex lands only a few times in our lives. A stuffy library just isn't as awesome" Naruto replies indignantly while crossing his arms and pouts.

"Whoa children, please no fighting. Naruto there was another reason I offered that. For you two youngsters to safely travel the dimensions, you must wait until they are the closest they can be" he says getting confused looks from both of them.

Deciding to explain a little more he says, "Well in short, the reason why different dimensions don't collide into one another is because they have something buffering them called the Dimensional Gap or as it is sometimes called The Void. Now between every dimension this exists; for example, between the human realm and Underworld there is a really small dimensional gap that allows devils to easily to go back and forth through teleportation magic and they won't be negatively affected being exposed to the Void. In fact, in between most realms the dimensional gap is really small so theoretically you could teleport to almost any realm, like Heaven or Asgard or Olympus, however, each realms' deities usually have high level barriers in place so such a thing cannot happen. Do you understand so far?" he asks getting two nods, though Naruto's is noticeably slower than Ravel's.

"Okay, so that is how most dimensions are connected. However, there also exists a really large dimensional gap, which is what most people are referring to when they talk about it. In this gap, which is extremely unconducive to life, is where Ophis was born and lives. Currently, in the last several hundred years, Great Red has also lived there and the two occasionally clash as they each don't like each other too much. Anyways, this dimensional gap is unique as it is possible to cross to entire different universes to specific planets. The universes we can get to are only nearby this universe, however, but the species there have completely different skills and such. The only drawback is that to traveling between these different universes is that it is extremely unsafe as the Dimensional Gap will usually kill you and you have pretty much no idea where on the planet you will end up. This is why you must wait until this universe gets closest to another before I send you. The earliest I could send you is in two days, so you can remain here until I can send you along on your trip" Mephisto finishes explaining to his captivated audience.

"Now you kids run along and have fun exploring, just make sure the place is left how you found it. I have experiments to run on Phenex tears" he says turning away from the twins.

"Wait," Naruto shouts before he could walk away too far. He turns around and Naruto says, "Do you have any books on Phenex powers, specifically their flames?"

"Why would you need that? Surely, your clan has everything you could possibly need?" he asks with an eyebrow raised.

Looking down while shuffling his feet and rubbing his head, Naruto replies "Well, my flames are kind of special as they are blue so I was wondering if any of my ancestors had it in the past and if it had any special abilities?"

Mephisto's eyebrows shoot up in surprise and he says "Well I can't remember any Phenex clan members having blue flames, so this very exciting. I wonder if your regeneration or tears are affected by your powers as well?"

He makes an ice bird and it flies off away from them. "Follow that bird and it will take you where you will find information on the Phenex clan. It seems there is much more to you then first meets the eye young Naruto. Now if you excuse me, I really must be off" he says as he then disappears in a teleportation spell.

Naruto looks Ravel and gets a huge smile on his face, which she returns full force. They both chase off after the bird and take their first steps into a crazy seven-year adventure.

 _Flashback end_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So that's where we ended up going and who took us away from here" Naruto says finishing his story on how they disappeared.

All 5 of them had their jaws hanging slightly open after hearing that they summoned the Mephisto Pheles and they traveled to different universes through the Dimensional Gap.

"Wow…" is the only thing they could say after hearing that.

The first to recover is Lord Phenex who starts laughing. "No wonder we couldn't find them honey, they weren't even in this universe" he exclaims laughing.

"So, what was it like? Traveling like that and seeing so many different things?" Rias asks with a little jealousy in her voice that everyone could hear. Not that they could blame her as that sounds fantastic.

"Well, all I can say was that it was awesome!" Naruto said with a dreamy expression as he remembers the adventures they went on.

"To elaborate on how Onii-sama so eloquently put it, we traveled around together for a full seven years hardly separated from each other and saw and did some things that you wouldn't believe. Sometimes Naruto-kun's habit of rushing in head first did get us in unnecessary trouble and we often fought, but I doubt any of us would trade a second of it. I know I wouldn't" she says with a smile while looking at Naruto's face with such a happy expression while he laughs at her description of his habit and Rias' eyes narrow at Ravel again. She shakes away the uneasy feeling she is getting from Ravel's smile and looks back at Naruto. Akeno sees what her king did and files it away to ask after the breakfast.

"So, Naruto-kun, could you tell us about these worlds and how you meet your lovely peerage here?" Lady Phenex asks with a smile.

"Of course, I will, but we have been here for a long time and we really need to get settled in and train, so maybe we could wait to do that later?" Naruto says and they all glance at the clock on the wall. It shows that it's already 10 am and that they have been there for two hours listening to their tale.

"Of course, Naruto, there is plenty of time now as I am sure you aren't going to disappear again, right?" Lord Phenex says a little sternly to make sure he gets his message across.

"O-of course not Tou-san" he says with a little sweat drop and nervous chuckle getting a nod from each of his family members.

"So, Naruto-kun what are your plans for the future? If you want you and your Peerage could come study with me at Kouh?" Rias says hoping to spend more time near the intriguing and handsome blonde.

"I think that-" Lady Phenex starts saying before being cut off.

"Actually, while we appreciate the offer Rias, we are going to stay in the Underworld for now and get used to being back and spending time with our family. We also have several things we need to accomplish, such as competing a Rating Game or two before the Young Devils Gathering in several months for the Rating Games Tournament" Ravel says and Naruto nods to agree with her.

"She is the real boss of this Peerage. I just lead us into battles and on adventures" Naruto says getting chuckles from everyone at the table, including his Peerage.

"Oh okay. Well if you decide to change your mind all you need to do is ask and we can definitely accommodate you" Rias says with a smile, though inwardly she was frowning.

"Thanks Rias-chan" he says with a smile.

"Now, I want to continue the tour of the house with my Peerage, so I'll see you all later," Naruto tells his family and friends while getting up, causing the rest of his Peerage to do the same. They all bow and Ravel grabs his arm and starts talking to Moka as they make their way out of the dining room leaving the 5 sitting there digesting everything they have heard and seen.

"Well, I believe that we also have to go as well. I definitely have to start training my Peerage seriously after seeing Naruto-kun's Peerage. Thank you for allowing us to come over today for breakfast. I hope to see you soon" Rias says with a bow before her and Akeno teleport away back to her estate.

"So," Lord Phenex says after they leave, "What did you think Ruval?"

"I'm surprised" Ruval says to both of his parents. "Sensing Naruto's and Ravel's power levels I would have to say that Naruto is definitely Ultimate-class and Ravel is borderline Ultimate. They still are pretty far off from Satan-class, but their grow is astounding."

"Well we always knew Naruto was going to be something special with his work ethic and Ravel definitely wants to always stand by his side so it's no wonder she is strong as well" Lord Phenex says proudly and is very happy with his two youngest being so powerful. It will definitely raise the standing of the Phenex family for generations to come.

"What about his Peerage? They seemed strong as well. Were you able to tell anything Ruval?" Lady Phenex asks.

"Well, the lady Albedo" he says gaining a small blush thinking about her and so does Lord Phenex, "She certainly is powerful. She is definitely on Naruto's level. The other strongest was Ulquiorra. I would say he is around Ravel in strength and he looks like he is built for high speeds so I bet he will quickly make a name for himself as a Knight. The others were decently powerful, but it would be better to see them in a battle before a rate or judge them."

"Still, I wonder what his other pieces are like? And who he is searching for? Clearly, it will be someone powerful, judging on his past picks for members" Ruval questions.

"Regardless, I am just happy my baby twins are home and with such amazing people!" Lady Phenex gushes. "Imagine all the stories they have! No doubt they will be the talk of the Underworld for years to come, especially when they dominate the Rating Games. I dare say that Sairaorg isn't the Strongest Young Devil anymore."

"Well, let's let that sort itself out in the coming months on its own. No need to add pressure to Naruto as I am sure he already feels it. Still, I can't wait to hear more of his story" Lord Phenex adds and the other two nod in agreement.

"Nothing we can do about it now. I have got to go train now as I can't let my youngest siblings officially become Ultimate-class before me, that would be embarrassing" Ruval says before walking out and Lord and Lady Phenex also make their way out in order to go about their day.

As they leave, another person who overheard their discussion about Naruto and Ravel behind a different door left with his fist balled and his teeth clenched with rage and jealousy pouring off him as he disappeared off to somewhere else.

xxxxxxxxxxx

 **Unique members of his Peerage so far no? Except Moka, but well let's be real it's Moka. How can Naruto not have a sexy silver haired vampire in his Peerage?**

 **Peerage List:**

 **King - Naruto Phenex**

 **Queen - Ravel Phenex**

 **Rook (both) - Albedo**

 **Knight (mutated) - Rory Mercury**

 **Knight - Ulquiorra**

 **Bishop (mutated) - ?**

 **Bishop - ?**

 **Pawn x2 - Ikki Kurogane**

 **Pawn (mutated) - Moka Akashiya**

 **Pawn - ?**

 **Pawn - ?**

 **Some of you might be wondering why Ulquiorra only cost a Knight, well basically he won't have his released states in this story, though he still may have a skill from one of them. Please hit up the reviews and let me know what you think and your guesses on who the final members will be.**


End file.
